Galerians: ReB O R N
by Blair Kathen
Summary: Did Rion truly have the will to kill his heartbled brother? Now Rion leaves Cain with the parting message of I Hope You Find Happiness...but will he truly find it?


**Galerians: Re-BO R N**

Story & Art by _Tragidanna  
_**Disclaimer**: Galerians and all of it's characters do not belong to me (I wish).

**Story Summary  
**_Did Rion truly have the will to kill his heart-bled "brother"? Left with the parting message "I hope you find happiness", Cain is thrown into the human infested world with the desire to slaughter everyone of them...until he meets someone, that just might be his fallen angel in the guise of a broken girl. A story of two lost and torn souls finding another reason to smile._

**Genre**: Angst / Romance  
**Rating**: T - For Language & Perhaps some Violence - this may change

There aren't really any "pairings" perhaps some suggestive pairing - it's a story of friendship that could possibly be more, but that won't be in this story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**/ Data Files - Prologue ****Bleeding . . . .**

It hurt...it all hurt so much. Failed, he had failed. Failed to kill Rion, failed to do what "Mother" had created him to do. His body ached and his pride held tight to a single thread, slowly fading. His eyes refused to open, but he could still hear around him, footsteps, slow but so loud, it gave him a headache. Cain felt the presence of someone leaning down closer to him, who was it? Most likely Rion ready to torture his already bruised and pitiful state of mind and body, but he was wrong and much to his surprise, Rion's voice was soft and kind, speaking so low it was almost inaudible, but Cain still heard it.

'_I'm sorry...but I hope you find happiness...Cain'_

Cain wanted to protest, to wake up instantly and tear Rion to shreds, he could sense the pity dripping from his words and it angered the green-eyed boy so much, but he couldn't move. His body was to tired, his powers used up, he lost...and he knew it. What would happen now? Rion would kill Mother and then where could Cain go? Why didn't Rion just finish him off, was this his idea of a joke? Or a sadistic form of torture? To live in a world he hated with filthy humans, such thoughts only gave him even more of a headache. The footsteps began again and faded away...they were leaving...leaving... Cain felt so useless, so...worthless, in the end he had been nothing but Mother's doll, living in Mushroom tower, so high above everyone else in a sense that he could never lose, how wrong he was.

Darkness slowly began to flood his mind. Tired...he was so tired...it wasn't long after that he lost consciousness and drifted into a dreamless sleep... did Galerians dream? Such a thought.

Long hours passed and everything was quiet. Dorothy was gone. Rion was dead and Lilia wasn't about to give up on the boy who had protected her and that she loved so much. As for Cain, his sight seemed to return to him and he began to grow more aware of where he was and what exactly was happening around him. He was alone and to this realization, he sat up much to quickly and instantly received a stabbing headache in return. Cain responded with a growl and slowly stood up. He felt unstable, unbalanced, as if he hadn't walked in years, but it had only been a few hours, how strange. Warm crimson liquid still seeped thickly from his wounds, he would no doubt die from blood-loss if he did nothing about it. The emerald-eyed boy thought of letting himself bleed into oblivion, but something in the back of his mind refused to let him go in such a pathetic manner. So, with a bit of his thoughts sorted through, he slowly moved to where he could get some bandages.

"Damnit...", he muttered to himself.

The bandages which he could have used were almost useless, for they were torn up and looked rather old, they must have been here from years ago when humans still used to work here, he remembered them being put here long time ago when the Rabbit humanoids were disposing of the garbage that lay scattered in the area. They'll have to do for now. It felt weird to have so much cloth around his sore body and even then, it wasn't helping the bleeding all that much. Mushroom tower felt so dead, Rion certainly made quick work of draining the life from this place. He had to leave. Nothing was here for him and he refused to sit and wait, his patience would have never allowed it.

It was a slow walk through the Mushroom tower to the outside, the sun was just starting to shine through thick masses of clouds, but only in certain places. A dull day, but then Cain wasn't very sure when he had last been "outside". Mother had always kept him cooped up within the tower. The breeze was actually quite nice, but it stung against his cuts and bruises. From there, he walked more into the streets, it wasn't too long before he realized the strange looks he got from people, it sickened him to even be walking amongst these filthy beings. Cain shot them a devil's glare and they hastily turned away, that was a rather satisfying response. Everything was new to him, while Dorothy had described it to him with words, seeing it with his own eyes made it must more "breathtaking" if that's what you could say about such a broken-up city such as this. Glancing back at the tower, he felt something wasn't right, almost as if he should head back, but he ignored the twisting feeling and continued on his way.

It was soon that he realized it was getting harder to breath and he grew more pale with fatigue and obviously lose of -a lot- of blood. The emerald-eyed boy slipped into the darkness of an alleyway and used the building walls for support as he moved beside them in a less-than-steady style. In an instant, his body halted, almost too quickly for his liking as the sound of a door opening echoed before him. Cain glared into the darkness, but his vision began to blur and he cursed aloud. A slender but shadowed figure that had came from where the door had been was now a few feet in front of Cain, but he couldn't make out who or what it was. Taking a step forward is all it took for him to lose balance and he collapsed to the ground, taking his awareness with him and he drifted into a dark oblivion. He wondered for a moment...if he would ever wake up from this one, for now, all he knew is that he was tired again...and still bleeding.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author Notes**: Someone shoot me, I'm doing it again...I need to work on my other Galerian: S I N fan fiction (though it's not that good o-O; MOTIVATION) heh heh but I hope this one is a bit better...it will be short...I think...please Read & Review! It's very appreciated! And I Hope you enjoyed this so far


End file.
